


Twice the Fun

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The newcomer has a familiar face.--Chapter 1: Brave Claude and Legendary Claude double-team Byleth.Chapter 2: Claude gets a taste of himself (literally).
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous, Horny Void





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first smut because Heroes is giving me the horny brain.

“I’m Claude von Riegan. Though… I no longer introduce myself as a Riegan. Or as Claude, as a matter of fact.”

The smoke dissipated.

The Summoner seemed thrilled to see the newcomer cross the portal, but his words made little sense to Byleth. Yet, he sounded like Claude, and he looked like Claude.

He was older than the one back home, and older than the one who arrived in Askr the same day as her. But he also seemed younger—if only slightly—from the other Claude, the King of Almyra, who got summoned only half a year ago. Byleth counted quickly. That made it three of him in Askr. Her head was spinning.

 _What a weird introduction,_ Byleth still thought. _He seems distant._

A gentle tap on her shoulder. “He’ll get less smug with time,” the Claude who was a king said. He had watched the summoning session hidden behind a pillar. He walked in the direction of the newcomer who, while startled at first, seemed to come to terms quickly with the idea of speaking with himself.

Byleth remembered what Claude told her: when he left after the war and before he became king in Almyra, he went through a lot of hardships all alone. If this new Claude was from that moment, then surely it explained his behaviour.

The King hailed her. “Teach, let’s have a feast to celebrate!”

As she went to meet them, the newcomer noticed her for the first time. He smiled and he didn’t seem all that intimidating anymore.

\--

Byleth tumbled on the bed.

She should have seen it coming: every feast Claude had ever organised in Askr ended up with half the castle passed out from too much food and alcohol. Byleth could usually hold her liquor, but twice the Claude, twice the fun…

Behind his initial intimidating gaze, Khalid—that’s how he wanted to be called—really was no different from the man she already knew. They talked a lot between two drinks and mouthfuls of roasted meat, and her theory proved to be correct. Khalid came from a timeline where he was having a rough time. _In my world, I haven’t seen you in a long time,_ he had confessed with a coarse voice, his eyes dark.

Right now, Byleth couldn’t formulate thoughts more coherent than that, though, as a pair of lips was on hers the second her back touched the mattress.

 _He even tastes like him_ , she still allowed herself to think between two kisses.

In her world, Claude was barely younger than her. They got separated when she was summoned in the middle of Garreg Mach’s annual ball, a night she had hoped would bring them closer. He had a look-alike of the same age in Askr who was somewhat distant with her.

Byleth suffered from it until the Summoner brought an older Claude to the realm. This one who claimed to be King of Almyra was confident and he obviously knew what he wanted. He never gave her many details about the nature of their relationship in his own world, but by the way he was acting around her, surely they had to be intimate to some level.

She was already immediately drawn to him thanks to his charisma and his beauty, and the knowledge that they had some sort of history in another dimension made her burn with desire. Byleth barely had enough time to reconcile to the idea that this man _was_ indeed Claude that they started exchanging kisses between two missions. They became more adventurous, after that, hands slipping under their clothes and losing themselves in tight embraces. Yet, the King of Almyra seemed to know some restraint.

Khalid, on the other hand, didn’t. It was barely a few hours since his arrival and he was already kissing her like his life depended on it. Rough, almost aggressive, all tongue and teeth against her mouth… If Byleth had taken him for a stern version of himself at first, he was now making a point in proving her wrong.

He crawled over her, pushing her further into the mattress. His big gloved hands fondling her breasts below her shirt, he pressed a knee between her legs, and his erection brushed against her thigh.

Khalid left her lips for a moment—perhaps to catch his breath—and soon found her neck to ravage it with wet kisses. Byleth whined when he bit her.

A voice emerged from somewhere in the room. “Rough! You are way too rough!”

Oh, that’s right. Claude followed them. He was there the whole night as well, sitting at her left when Khalid was at her right. He stayed silent most of the time, filling their glasses whenever they were low on alcohol, but when Khalid took her hand to lead her to his room, no one raised any objection when Byleth brought Claude along.

Claude approached and pushed Khalid’s shoulder until he slipped and fell beside Byleth on the bed, their legs still intertwined. “Hey!” Khalid whined. His hair was all dishevelled and his eyes wild. In comparison, Claude looked composed and in perfect control of the situation.

“This is why we never drink too much,” Claude said as he sat on the edge of the bed and slowly took off his gloves to massage Byleth’s foot. “Too much alcohol and we lose control.”

“You’re the one who made me drink in the first place,” Khalid mumbled. He tried and failed to arrange his hair.

“It was to give you some courage,” Claude continued, now pestering Byleth’s knees with kisses. “But you don’t have to be this impatient. Here, look.” He leaned over Byleth and kissed her gently, almost teasingly, as his left hand caressed her hip. She sighed out of satisfaction in his mouth. “See?” Claude asked when they separated, and he looked at Khalid right in the eyes. “Teach may be a demon on the battlefield, but she likes it easy.

“At first anyway,” he added.

Byleth couldn’t prevent her blush at the vision of cool, composed Claude teaching himself how to please her. He never really touched her either.

“Wait,” Khalid said, his eyes going from Claude to Byleth, “have you two already…?”

“No,” Byleth said immediately. “Technically, yes,” Claude corrected.

So, her suspicions were true, then. Claude and she used to be lovers in his own world. This meant he already knew all the most intimate parts of her body, and probably the ways to pleasure her that she wasn’t even aware of just yet. This excited her even more.

“Are you really okay with this, Teach?” Khalid asked, almost apologising. The two Claude looked at her for what felt like long minutes and when she nodded as an answer, Claude wasted no time in taking off his shirt and installing her between his legs. Her back pressed against his chest, Byleth noted he was already very hard.

“I never pictured myself as one to share,” Khalid contemplated aloud. “But I guess it’s different when it’s yourself.” He winced. “Maybe… Maybe you can show me what she likes. So I know.” This situation was obviously weird for everyone involved, but alcohol seemed to be doing its job.

“So, you want to know…” Claude murmured. “First, take off your gloves,” he instructed immediately. Khalid did as he was said and sat on the bed right in front of Byleth. She suddenly was very self-aware, caught between the two of them.

Claude reached for Khalid’s hand from around Byleth’s arm and guided it to her breast. “See,” he said. “Slowly.” Byleth sighed at the contact of his warm skin through the fabric of her shirt.

Khalid grew more confident as Claude led his hands below her shirt and made him pinch her nipples and caress her soft skin. In her back, Claude’s heartbeat was loud and quick. Maybe he was also somewhat panicked despite his bravado. “Close your eyes, Teach,” Claude murmured in her hair.

Darkness. She felt Claude twitching a little behind her and he took off her shirt. He laid her so her shoulders were against his thighs and suddenly, there were two pairs of hands on her. She tried to distinguish them at first, perhaps more as a challenge than for any other reason, but their touches were similar. The same long, expert fingers. The same heat, and the same kindness.

Byleth was almost sleepy, intoxicated both by the alcohol and by lust, and she could barely make out their words anymore. Their deep voices echoed in her ears like a perverted lullaby.

Claude shifted again and Byleth whined at the loss of his heat as she was now completely lying on the bed.

“Go there,” one voice said.

She felt a tongue on her right nipple; another mouth on her neck.

“Take off her pants,” another voice whispered, but maybe it really was the same person.

By the time they took off her undergarments, Byleth was so wet the contact with the air almost made her shiver.

“Teach…” a hoarse voice murmured. Byleth desperately wanted to see the sort of expression associated with such a sultry, horny voice, but not knowing who it belonged to made it more exciting. She kept her eyes closed.

As she panted, one tongue entered her mouth.

Another one found its way inside her, and she moaned. The mouth sucked on her clit briefly before the tongue went back inside and rolled with intent against her walls. By the way that mouth knew exactly where to lick to pleasure her, Byleth deduced it belonged to Claude.

Something wet dribbled on her stomach and she reached blindly with her hand until she found, unmistakably, a cock. She traced the length of it tentatively with her fingers and the person she identified as Khalid moaned. She stroked him slowly, almost in rhythm with the assaults on her pussy. The obscene sounds escaping Khalid’s mouth were the final push she needed to finally open her eyes again.

It didn’t make much of a difference; she would have been hard-pressed to tell one from the other, to say who was rutting in her hand, and who was eating her out like she was his last meal on this planet. But, really, Byleth figured that it didn’t matter. Claude and Khalid—which was which?—were both hauntingly beautiful, the sweat on their skin reflecting the dim light of the candles in the dark.

The one between her legs slipped an arm below her ass to lift her a little and he reached deeper inside her pussy with his tongue, as he started to palm himself with his other hand. His moans reverberated throughout her body and lost themselves in his other self’s own cries of pleasure as Byleth kept on masturbating him, rolling his head against the palm of her hand.

She felt the pleasure that was building up inside her finally explode and, in the midst of her orgasm, she tightened her grip on Khalid’s dick, who spilled himself on her chest in a deep groan.

“Come over there, Khalid.” Sited between her legs, Claude—as his mouth work had betrayed, it really was him—sat up. His lips and his chin all shiny from Byleth’s come, he gestured Khalid to get closer. Khalid obeyed, still trembling and panting from his own orgasm, and Claude grabbed him by the hair and pulled to capture his mouth with his.

Byleth breathed heavily, eyes almost closed and she watched them shamelessly making out above her, so similar in appearance she could have thought the alcohol was making her see double. The vision was decadent and uncanny, which made it all the way more attractive.

She observed them as it was the first time she actually had a look at their bodies. Strong arms, as one would expect from archers. Broad chests covered by a thick layer of dark hairs. Following that trail of hairs, her eyes stopped on their toned stomachs. Khalid’s seemed slightly firmer, and the scar near his liver was darker than the one marking Claude’s own stomach. The hairs trailed all the way down to their crotches.

The respective state of their cocks made it easy to differentiate them: Claude’s was still swollen and dripping from the lack of attention. Average in length, Byleth noted even if she wasn’t very knowledgeable in the matter, but, as she could already deduce from jerking off Khalid, fairly thick.

Claude finally let go of Khalid and rested his forehead against his, catching his breath. “Now, do your best,” he told him, eyeing at Byleth.

Khalid gulped. “Give a minute, I just—”

Claude grabbed his cock and pumped him mercilessly. “Fuck,” Khalid hissed, leaning on Claude’s shoulder with a hand. “How are you this good at—”

“You are _me_ , idiot,” Claude cut him, chuckling. He grinned and twisted his wrist; Khalid let out an obscene moan.

Byleth observed, almost jealous at how good of a job Claude was doing in pleasuring himself from another dimension. Considering his insatiable curiosity, though, it wasn’t all that surprising that this sort of surreal experience would be so fun to him. She wondered if he had been thinking about this since the first day he stepped in Askr. If this was all a scheme of his.

Khalid’s cock was quickly reinvigorated thanks to Claude’s smart hands.

He waited next to Byleth, almost too sheepishly, and he asked, “How do you want to do it, Teach?”

He scratched the back of his head. “I mean, my friend. Byleth.”

She smiled and pushed his chest with her foot until he fell back on the bed. His smug, stern act really didn’t last long. She wanted him, and she wanted the other Claude sat on the bed, the Claude who barely spoke to her and the one from her own world as well—all Claude who ever existed, really, she had wanted ever since their paths crossed for the first time.

Byleth straddled him and wasted no more time in guiding his cock inside her. Khalid grunted.

As she had assessed, he was thick, stretching her right at the limit between pleasure and pain. But she was plenty wet and loose from her previous orgasm, so she only gave herself a few seconds to adjust, and she started to rock.

Byleth was slow at first, but she heard Claude moaning, somewhere behind her. From the other wet sounds reaching her ears, he was also having a good time watching them. So, she accelerated her pace, working her muscular thighs to impale herself restlessly on Khalid’s cock, again and again.

Eyes tight shut, almost at her mercy, Khalid finally grabbed her hips and trusted into her to meet her own movements. Byleth cried when he hit a particular spot and her nails scratched his chest so hard the skin gave way, a trail a blood mixing with his dark hairs. This was a scar he wouldn’t share with Claude.

The sudden pain pushed him over the edge and Khalid climaxed inside her without a warning. Gasping for air, he held her tight against him until his cock went limp and she slowly disengaged.

Panting heavily Byleth turned around to meet Claude’s gaze. Installed against a pile of pillows, he was still masturbating slowly, an infuriating grin on his face.

“What is it…?” Byleth asked, voice as neutral as ever despite her general state.

“You are younger than the Byleth I know, Teach,” he said, sweat dripping from his forehead, the only crack on his mask of confidence, “but you really are still the same.”

Her eyes couldn’t leave his hand, and the way it was moving along his length, rolling the skin and caressing the tip. “You like to take control,” Claude added.

“Is the Byleth from your world the same?” she asked.

Claude stopped his movements and crawled towards her. “She is,” he murmured, arranging her bangs behind her ears. Her hair was all wet from the sweat. “But there’s something she likes even better…” he whispered to her ear. Byleth felt Khalid’s come dripping out of her along her thigh. She was still not satiated, somehow, but mostly curious about Claude’s own skills after his demonstration at oral earlier on. He knew everything about her, obviously.

“I trust you, Claude,” she said. He kissed her, almost too gently considering the situation, and he toppled her. Claude sat between her legs and he locked her knees all the way up his shoulders. “Now,” he said, “you can let me do the work.”

Claude penetrated her immediately, unbothered by the way Khalid’s come was slipping around his cock. Brows furrowed in concentration and biting his bottom lip to keep control, he rolled his hips slowly but not less forcibly, looking for the right angle. When he found it, he set a punishing pace.

Byleth moaned, her hands wriggling helplessly, looking for something to hold on to until she felt Khalid’s wrist and grabbed it. He lay beside her, caressing her forehead gently as Claude was ravishing her mercilessly on her opposite side. “I’m aware you aren’t the same Byleth I know,” Khalid whispered in a sweet voice, “but I’ve missed you so, so much. I shouldn’t have left without confessing first…”

Byleth would have added something to the heartfelt, drunken words, but all there was left in her brain was the intense pleasure Claude’s careful trusts were sending throughout her body. So, instead, she screamed, so loud she never suspected she had that sort of voice inside her.

Claude moved forward, pushing on the hollow of her knees with his hands to reach as deep inside her as he possibly could.

“Claude Claude Claude Claude…” Byleth whined and repeated endlessly like a prayer, more talkative than she had ever been in this life. Claude smirked and in response, Khalid took it upon himself to silent her cries with his mouth when Claude’s cock brushed again and again against this particular spot, deep inside her, that was melting her brain.

With each trust, Byleth felt the pleasure building, and it was different from the one that had overtaken her before when Claude ate her out. It came from deeper and it was almost too much, overwhelming. Her legs, now so folded her knees were almost touching her shoulders, started to tremble uncontrollably, pleasure overtaking her body.

It burst all at once, rippling through her lower body all the way down to her toes, and her back arched off the mattress. She squeezed so tightly around Claude’s cock to ride out her orgasm, Claude almost got the air punched out of his lungs. He grunted and ejaculated after two last difficult trusts.

They lay, panting heavily until Claude found the courage to separate from Byleth. He cleaned up quickly but didn’t bother with the sheets. Byleth sighed contently regardless, nestled between the two of them, hot and sweaty. The air smelled like sex and musk, but mostly like Claude.

As the effect of the alcohol was starting to wear off, Khalid exchanged a long, almost puzzled look with Claude, as if he were replaying the sequence in his head to decipher it.

The King only smirked in response, and he blew out the last candles. “And now, you know,” his voice resonated in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude gets a taste of himself (literally).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo Summoners!
> 
> Due to the demand, have some Claude on Claude action for now. I was part of the demand, ngl, I'm weak for selfcest. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“So, what do you think?”

Khalid looked at Claude and it was like watching his reflection in the mirror. “It’s weird,” he said.

There was nothing normal about this state of affairs, even going by the surreal standards of the Order of Heroes. The two Claude—the King of Almyra and the newcomer who went by Khalid—sat butt-naked on the rooftop of the castle, towering the entire realm. It was a sunny, uneventful afternoon.

Despite Khalid’s best efforts to avoid his double since their drunken party with Byleth a week earlier, they kept running into each other by chance. This time around they were alone, and Claude pulled his leg, talking about his theories regarding the Summoner and what would happen to them when they’d return home. One thing leading to another and they were competing on the terrasse, comparing their scars and imperfections, Khalid desperately trying to find something, anything, he didn’t have in common with the King. Alas, he failed to.

Claude pouted and adjusted his posture, puffing his chest to let his pectorals shine under the afternoon sun. “Come on, nothing else to add?”

“What are you expecting me to say?” Khalid said, annoyed. “I’m not some sort of weird narcissist like that Oliver guy. I won’t get a hard-on just by looking at myself!” He cleared his throat before he added, “Even if I must say, we _are_ quite good-looking.”

Claude had also shared some theories regarding the ethics of making out with your other self—although it was already a bit too late to worry about that—and, of course, the words still lingered in the back of Khalid’s mind. “Masturbation with an extra step”, Claude called it.

He was crawling toward Khalid on all fours now until he was close enough their noses were almost touching. “Don’t be disingenuous,” he said, and he leaned near his ear to whisper. “Isn’t that your thing? Peeking at yourself? You’ve already done it in front of a mirror, haven’t you?”

Khalid yelped and reflexively pushed him away. Claude landed on his ass, chuckling.

He felt the heat rising on his cheeks all the way up to his ears. One of his most secret perversions… “How do you know…” He shook his head in denial and he clapped a hand over Claude’s mouth before he could formulate an answer. “I know, I know, no need to explain it again.” Their gazes met and Claude smiled against the palm of his hand. “It freaks me out,” Khalid whispered.

Claude gently took away his hand. “What? Me?”

“We are too similar! You know exactly who I am, what I want…” Khalid frowned. “I prefer when it’s the other way around.”

“I know as much about you as you do about me,” Claude said in a voice that was trying to be reassuring.

“You intoxicated me the other night!” Khalid hissed.

“Eh! It was exciting, wasn’t it?”

Exciting… Khalid remembered Claude’s mouth and how he could taste both Byleth and himself on his lips…

“You would have done the same,” Claude continued. His voice was all sultry now, as if he could perceive Khalid’s thoughts beyond his green eyes. “I did it because I knew you’d be into it.” He winked. “And you were! You still are, as a matter of fact, or you wouldn’t be here with me.”

It was as if Claude was inside his head. Every doubt, every fear and, sadly, every embarrassing, perverted thought crossing Khalid’s mind, were probably floating inside Claude’s brain as well. This realisation was both arousing and absolutely terrifying: for the first time in his life, Khalid was afraid of himself and what he considered his best asset.

He knew perfectly what sort of game Claude was playing—not that it took much to reach that conclusion. But because he wanted to be sure, he still asked.

“What do you want from me?”

Claude’s smile turned into a smirk. Obviously, he was getting a kick out of the situation. “If there’s no consequence and no harm,” he said with a completely serious voice despite the filth flowing out of his lips, “then why don’t we find out? I’ve always been curious about it.” He murmured in Khalid’s ear, “What I feel like… What I taste like.” He didn’t have to add more. _I know you are as well._

And it would have been a lie to pretend Khalid had not spent the last week thinking about Claude’s hands on him, how he knew exactly how to push his buttons. The contact had been brief, yet long enough to awake something in him.

He gulped and found out he had no more will for a witty comeback. Claude’s breath was really warm against his skin. While this other, naked body was shamelessly invading his personal space, it wasn’t oppressing. Claude looked like him and smelled like him. He was like an extension of himself.

Khalid’s avoidance wasn’t guided by wariness: there was no one in this world, in the previous and in the next he would have trusted more than himself. No, he was simply afraid of crossing a line.

He looked at his living reflection, and his eyes were soft.

_Aren’t lines meant to be blurred in the first place? And rules to be transgressed? Since when have I let myself be governed by common sense?_

_That’s right. Never._

Khalid kissed his look-alike, and Claude, who had reached the same conclusion, offered no resistance. Just like the last time, their lips moved in perfect harmony, their tongues playing together in the exact same fashion they both enjoyed so much.

It was the most natural oddity possible, and the most exciting part of it was to know that whatever one was feeling, the other was experiencing with the same intensity.

When they separated, Claude sounded almost timorous. “So, do you want to know what I’m the most curious about?”

It was all Khalid could think of as well. He spread his legs without saying a word.

Claude observed, murmuring something to himself as his eyes were fixated on Khalid’s crotch. He wasn’t exactly hard, but his dick twitched a little at the attention.

Khalid wished he could have been ashamed. But on the contrary, he felt no remorse whatsoever, no more than he would have had if he’d been caught masturbating in his room alone at night. With enough willpower—and it was something he never lacked—he could convince himself that this situation really wasn’t all that different.

Claude approached like a predator and was stopped by a foot on his shoulder. “Chickening out, Riegan?” he mocked.

“Don’t call me that,” Khalid hissed. “I’m tired of letting you boss me around simply because you have a fancy noble title.” He gripped Claude’s knees and forced his legs open. Claude raised his arms in defeat, a cocky smile on his lips.

Khalid ignored him and lay on the floor. The tiles were almost burning against his bare torso and it kept him focused.

Claude’s dick was, of course, completely identical to his own, although this angle was new. He was already half hard. Khalid glanced at Claude’s face. He’d meant it to be judgmental, but really, it wasn’t as if he were himself in any position to hold the moral high ground. Maybe he could at least bring him down a peg or two.

Khalid moistened his lips and he performed a first, wary lick on Claude’s scrotum. The taste was nothing new, and Claude sighed above him. Somewhat embolden, he nibbled at the sensitive skin just at the base of his shaft all while rolling his balls in the palm of his hands. Chance had no place in this strategy: all of it was done after Khalid’s own preferences.

The smell was intoxicating in its familiarity and when he traced the underside of the cock with his mouth, mixing tongue and teeth along the way, Claude’s breathing became heavier, filled with lust. Khalid straightened up and exchanged a look with himself.

Claude was red, from the tip of his ears to his chest. Sweat was already covering his brow and beading on his chest hair, although it was hard to tell which was more to blame, between the sun’s heat or the situation. It was a bit of a narcissistic thought but, for the lack of a better term, Khalid thought that he was cute.

“What is it like?” Claude asked with a coarse voice.

Khalid rested his chin on a hand and nonchalantly stroked him with the other. “As you’d expected,” he said. “Actually, no. I think I expected something more … alien. But it’s not. It feels natural.”

“Well, you, uhm. You sure know what I like…”

Khalid crooked a brow, his hand still moving around Claude’s penis in a way he knew wouldn’t be too distracting; just good enough to keep him hard. “That was the appeal, no…?” He smirked. “Oooor… Are you the one chickening out now, oh, mighty King of Almyra?”

Claude became even redder, somehow, his eyes wide open. “Of course not! But when I planned this, I imagined things would go…”

“…differently,” Khalid finished for him, taking good note of his words. The soft, reassuring squeeze he gave on his thigh contrasted his snarky words. “Well, too bad I’m the one about to suck you off. So, stop being a control freak for a minute, and enjoy the ride.”

“Eh, wait! What do you mean, a control fre—”

Khalid bent down and swallowed him. Claude covered his mouth with a hand to muffle a groan.

He had no extensive experience in the art of eating dicks, but years spent dealing with poisoning attempts and the self-inflicted vomiting that came with it had perfected his gag reflex. Of course, his first-hand knowledge of the penis inside his mouth was also helping his case a tremendous amount.

He bobbed his head, focusing his tongue on where he knew it would feel the best. With the hand that wasn’t already gripping Claude’s thigh, he pinched one of his balls. Claude’s hand reached and grabbed his hair in response. Khalid felt his cock swelling against his tongue and he tasted pre-cum at the back of his mouth. He would have smiled if he wasn’t already so stuffed it was dead impossible without biting him.

Claude was moaning loudly now, his voice almost echoing against the surrounding buildings in an otherwise quiet afternoon. Khalid closed his eyes. With every rocking motion, every spin of his tongue, every hint of teeth against the sensitive skin, he imagined it was Claude’s mouth around his cock; that these obscene sounds above him were leaving _his_ throat. He lost his mind to the idea that maybe Claude was imagining the exact same things as well.

“Khal… Khalid…” Claude huffed between two groans after what may have been but a minute. He pulled on his hair. “Khalid, stop, I’m gonna…”

Khalid didn’t stop. He was taking orders from no one, no matter if they were lords or kings, and even less when they turned out to be himself. He also was, albeit he wouldn't admit it, very much into it, so when Claude came screaming his own name, all he could focus on were the cock throbbing inside his mouth and the thick come dripping down his throat.

His jaw was hurting now, and he was tragically rock hard.

The good part of it was that Claude, on the other hand, was a complete wreck. He was spread on the floor his face hidden below an arm and his chest was rising quickly, chasing for air. Khalid looked at him all while wiping off his mouth, and he thought that it was the weirdest yet most satisfying position he’d ever found himself into. He had beaten him at his own game, and he knew that the competition was harsh.

He lay on the floor beside himself and the tiles were still hot from the sun. “You are very loud, you know that?” he blurted out, suddenly reminded that they were outdoors for all to hear.

Claude laughed at the jab and almost choked on his saliva. “There’s no coming back from this, trust me,” he said, wiping off a tear at the corner of his eye. His voice was trembling, and he almost looked high. That must have felt _really_ good. “My only regret is that I’ll have to live with the knowledge that when I come home, no one will ever manage to give me a head like this one.”

Khalid was about to answer something clever when Claude pulled him tight against him. He hissed as his neglected erection was pressed between them.

Claude carefully arranged Khalid’s bangs on his forehead to reveal his eyes. They were embraced like two lovers, and lovers they were, but the feelings between them had little to do with affection. It was more like nuzzling against a cosy pillow after a good wank. Comforting.

“Eh, want to try something else?” Claude asked softly, and he didn’t wait for an answer that his fingers were already brushing along Khalid’s back. He grabbed a leg and crooked it around his hip. Khalid whined as his cock slid against Claude’s stomach in the process, and Claude buried his head in the crook of his neck as he pulled him impossibly closer. “Teach,” he murmured. “Teach did that to me…”

Khalid sighed when Claude’s fingers moved to tease his hole. It hurt him a little to know that his other self had this happy married life with the woman he himself had been too much of a coward to conquer. “Teach did…?” he mused, focusing on this single point of contact to forget about his cock that was starting to get painful.

Claude hummed as an answer and his middle finger circled the soft, sensitive skin. Teasing. “Well, of course, I was the one who brought up the subject. You know how it goes…”

“Yes…” Khalid admitted. He inhaled Claude’s musky scent, thinking about the way he would sometime finger himself to completion. This was another one of his secrets he’d rather take with him to the grave. “I can’t believe you told that to Byleth…”

“Well, it’s Teach, after all,” Claude said absentmindedly.

“… Now I’m jealous.”

Claude chuckled and sucked on his throat as if to make amends, his fingers still playing around his anus.

In Claude’s arms, so pressed against his body they might as well be fused together, Khalid felt safe and trusted. After all, in this life, there was no one you could rely on more than yourself. Maybe Claude wanted to offer him that safe space he was denied in his real world.

“Breathe,” Claude whispered in a sweet voice, and as soon as Khalid inhaled, a finger penetrated him.

When Khalid would think about it afterwards, the chronology of what followed would never be all that clear.

There were Claude’s fingers exploring him, his coarse voice encouraging him as he massaged his prostate restlessly all while another hand milked his cock between them.

Then, there were their tongues dancing together and their gasps filling the silent air.

Khalid remembered moaning at some point, and much to his dismay, he was surely as loud as Claude had been when he sucked him off.

He knew that eventually, his own fingers reached inside Claude and mimicked his gestures, and that they both panted when Claude started to rub himself against his dick.

And there was Claude’s mouth against his neck, his lips, his nipples—everywhere in reach, really—fucking his cock and his ass, but maybe it was his own mouth instead; since he couldn’t tell after a while who was who and who did what, as if the pleasure they gave to each other was immediately redirected at themselves.

When they were finally done and all spent, the sun setting on the horizon was painting the tiles of the terrasse orange. The two Claude exchanged a tired gaze and there was no embarrassment whatsoever in the air, only a gentle breeze that was starting to get chilly against their bare skin.

“It was a good idea,” one said.

“Agreed,” the other answered.

“What was it again…?”

“ _Masturbation with an extra step_.”

They burst out laughing like two teenagers and the sounds were so identical, whomever heard them this time around wouldn’t have been able to tell two people were involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we're really into it now.  
> So I'm putting an open chapter count and we'll see where the horny train goes.  
> Thank you for your support and your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> "Would you fuck a clone of yourself?"  
>    
> _Claude smashes "YES"_  
>    
> (The possibilities are endless, I might write some more if you liked it.)


End file.
